


All hail MinJiLix

by bellafaithy



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: #i tried to make it cute, #if you squint hard enough, #my impulse writing, M/M, channie's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafaithy/pseuds/bellafaithy
Summary: “Tell me you’re not planning on posting this on Twitter, hyung.”“Exactly just that,” Woojin says excitedly, taking shots at different angles and zooms with an effort that Jeongin usually sees him put to use during figuring out which chicken brand he's having at the moment.“Our Changlix and Minsung shippers will cry bloody tears, though.”“All hail MinJiLix,”





	All hail MinJiLix

**Author's Note:**

> this is definitely my first time posting fics in this websites so please have mercy on me @-@

Felix had purposely chosen the top bunk bed the first time they all arrived at the new dorm, jumping up and down excitedly when everyone willingly gave him that spot because apparently he’s the only person who actually likes sleeping up there. Felix likes the feeling of looking below him every time he needs to talk to the hyungs or Jeongin in particular or how he can dangle his legs without the floor bothering him.

But now, 14 minutes into 3 in the morning after 7 hours of practices, he falls face first into the mattress of Minho’s bed because suddenly his upper bunk seems like 3 stories-house high and his thighs are _killing_ him.

“Yah, brat. This is my bed. Go to yours,” he feels socked foot nudging at his already sore thigh and he grumbles into the sheet. The foot prods harder and he complains.

“Ah hyung…stop,” Felix wiggles his legs upwards to push at the feet disturbing him, face still comfortably planted in the bed even though he feels like suffocating at the moment. When did Minho’s bed feel this comfortable?

“Brat,” there’s an incredulous huff behind him before a thud follows, sounds like a heavy bag just got drop onto the wooden tile of the floor beside the bed, before hard hands push at Felix’s body. “Move.”

Felix unwillingly rolled away towards the wall as the hands keep pushing at his hips and chest to get further into the junction of the bed and the wall and stops when his back hits the cold wall, winching at the cold.

“You could have at least changed out of your clothes. You stink of sweat,” Felix opens his eyes, feels the pull of sleep tugging at his mind and he mumbles something incoherent. Minho slides into view, laying on his left side so that he’s facing Felix who’s curled up on his right side, blinking in and out of the twilight zone.

“We both stink,” Felix grumbles, struggling to stay up because he is in a dire need of a shower right now, he reeks of sweat and hours-long dancing and yelling and he needs to flow that all down the drain.

“Oh, I smell ten times better than you are,” Minho pokes at Felix’s cheek, the other squirming at the blunt nail pressing on his cheekbone and proceeds to just hide his face from Minho’s insisting fingers by nesting his face against the mattress and his palm like a kitten, Minho cooing silently at the adorable sight.

“If you’re gonna be a brat like this, might as well give me a good massage to make up for your attitude,” he fishes, rumbling with his cheek pressed to the bed, mimicking Felix. There’s silence between the two, Woojin’s voice somewhere around the kitchen with cluttering of metals, probably him and Chan are trying to make something for a very late midnight snacks or something for them.

Until Felix slowly lifts a few fingers up from his face, peeking through the gaps of his fingers to see Minho grinning that shit eating grin of his that suggests him that the older won’t stop at anything until he gets what he wants. He groans.

“I hate you,” Felix mumbles yet he’s already reaching out for Minho’s back, small hand smoothing over the muscles, looking for the shoulder blades with his eyes closed, too sleepy to actually look for the expected soreness in Minho's back. Minho holds back his witty mouth from launching on another one of his snappy comments if he still wants this massage.

Felix starts by feeling all over the dips of his back with small yet hard presses of his fingers, the muscles of his shoulders until he finds the knots that’s been bothering Minho since yesterday after their practise on Mirror. Minho sees Felix’s lip quirks up at the corner and—

Minho groans. Felix opens his eyes in surprise. “Wow. That’s a pretty big knot you got there, hyung,” Felix comments, sliding and pressing his fingers and palm across the knots at Minho’s right shoulder blade, working on loosening them diligently, Minho saying nothing but just groans in delight at the relief Felix brings to him.

“Oh my god, Lix. No wonder Binnie and Innie pester you for a massage _all_ the time,” Minho pouts, practically melting in Felix’s hand. Felix smiles, eyes closed and sleepily working his way on the knots.

He presses circles around the hard muscles softening underneath his fingertips, feels Minho gradually relaxing and he can’t help but feel pleased at the thoughts of being a help for the other even if it’s just a small matter. He mumbles at Minho’s comments absentmindedly.

“Mmm. I like your shoulders, hyung. They’re really broad,” he says, not really minding what words he’s sprouting out right now. The sleep is making him too honest. Minho opens one eye, looking at Felix’s closed ones in slight amusement.

“You think so?”

“Yea,” Felix yawns, tries to stuff his face further into the mattress to cover it and Minho has to practically bites his bottom lip in order to not coo out loud. He wants to see what more he can get out of Felix at times like this. “Channie hyung is broader. But you’re just nice to lie down on.”

Wow, this is new.

Felix loves hugs. That’s not something new. He likes to hold hands and play with Hyunjin’s fingers and let Woojin cuddles the hell out of him in between practices or Jisung attempting to peck him where his freckles are visible which are practically everywhere only to be shoved to side by a very protective Jeongin. But never, in their entire 2 years of being together as a team has he says this out loud.

This is gold. He _knew_ he should have put the recording camera on just now when he decided to pester Felix about sleeping on his bed when he usually doesn't. Now their fans are missing out on the _actual_ good stuffs instead of a clip of him singing incoherently to an English song he doesn't even remember with his sheet mask on.

“ _Lie_ on me? You’re saying you want to sleep on me?” Minho says, unblinking. Just like the cunning catfish he is. Felix nods. It was slightly, the movement, but it was there. If Minho didn’t pay intense attention just now, he would have missed it.

Then Felix finally realizes the weight of the exclamation coming from Minho’s stupid mouth just now and he slowly blinks his eyes open, just wide enough to glare at the older, fingers halting over the base of Minho’s neck.

Minho smirks. There’s a pretty rosy pink tint crawling up Felix’s cheekbones at this point. Minho outright _awwwweddd._

Felix hisses and rolls over, far far away from Minho towards the wall behind him (as far as he can get considering the 90 cm width of the bed and the fact that he’s technically trapped between the wall and Minho).

Minho laughs and scoots over, ignoring Felix’s protests and harmless pawing of his hands, proceeds to just engulf the younger boy in his arms and plants kisses all over the freckled face, the skin warm underneath his lips and Minho guesses it must be due to all the blood rushing up to Felix’s face from the embarrassment of being caught thinking about how nice Minho would be as a makeshift pillow.

“Come here, you—” he kisses at Felix’s scrunched up nose, the frown of his forehead, his cute high cheekbones, the baby fat of his cheeks, and Felix squirms harder. “You cute little bundle of fluffy hamster soft squishy kid—”

“Oh my—Hyunjinnie help me!,” Felix bursts out loud in between pecks, Minho laughing into the skin of his jawline. The timbre of his laughter tickles Felix’s neck and he tries to worm his way out of there but he can’t. Minho’s got Felix tangled up in between his legs and pinned underneath his nothing but muscle weight. Felix can’t go anywhere but just yell out loud at this point.

“Good idea. Jinnie! Help me tackle the fuck out of this hamster.”

“I’m not a hamster! Hyung…!”

“What is going on here??” Jeongin barges into the room, fresh out of the shower with his hands toweling at his dripping wet hair, just as Minho has Felix’s wrists pinned to the bed and he’s straddling the younger, Felix’s face reddening at each second at the look Jeongin’s giving them both.

“This looks…you know what, never mind. I’m just gonna go dry my hair at the living room,” Jeongin nods to himself and waltzes out of the room, leaving Felix in his own misery.

“Innie!”

“Rawww!!” Minho roars, startling Felix at the childish yowling and throws himself over the shrieking boy, Felix crying-laughing at being tickled all over the expanses of his body where Minho can reach with his nimbly fingers. The bed rocks violently underneath the weights of the two boys struggling and rolling while trying their damnest to get the upper hand, with Felix failing miserably since the beginning.

“Ah HYUNGGG!” Felix wheezes, trying to push at Minho's chest yet the guy is nothing but persistent.

"Do I hear the cry of help here??" incomes Jisung, Felix’s ever so reliable (self-declared) savior, who makes the dramatic grand entrance by slamming the door open with a spoon in his hand and one of his cheeks puffed up. Probably he just got back from eating something.

“What is this?” he yells, the pitch of his voice still not reaching that of Felix’s at his moment of misery. “Minho hyung, what are you doing to my precious baby muffin?”

“Hey, I thought _I_ was your muffin,” Minho pouts up at the younger, half of his body leaning heavily over Felix’s curled up form, one hand gripping at Felix’s wrist and another halting from scattering the trails of his fingers over Felix’s rib cages.

“No you ain’t. You’re my chocolate board,” Felix raises his face up to look at Jisung incredulously at the exclamation, Jisung staring back at him with a plain look. There are tears glistening in Felix’s wide eyes, his entire face is burning pink and nothing can save the colour of his ears at this point and Jisung can’t help but sprouts out a loud and long, “Oh shit you are so cute what the fuck.”

“Oh my god,” Felix’s Australian accent slips out, rolling his eyes like the trademark meme that the fans love so much to put up in the internet. “Not you too.”

Later into 4 in the morning, when Woojin has just finished clearing up the dishes with Chan and woken up Jeongin who's dozing off at the couch at the living room to sleep properly in the Millennium’s room, he goes into the room only to the see the lights are on and the room as silent as the grave, saved by the sounds of the fans spinning, full blown.

“Hey, you kids. I told you to sleep with the lights off,” Woojin sighs, ready to reprimand any unfortunate souls living in that room only to stop halfway.

“Hyung, is Jisung hyung in there?” Jeongin’s words are barely coherent due to his heavily sleepy state, considering his half-opened eyes and him tripping over his own toes. “Seungmin’s asking.”

“Yea, tell him Jisungie’s sleeping here tonight,” Jeongin blinks at Woojin, confused, before following the line of Woojin’s eyes and is led to Minho’s bed.

He scoffs in a not so attractive way. There, Minho has Felix’s back tightly pressed against his own chest with an arm circled around the younger’s waist, cheek mushed against the back of Felix’s head, both of the boys’ heads cushioned by Jisung’s arm who’s already knocked out cold beside Felix with the Australian boy curled up into him, one hand placed over Minho’s hand on his stomach, the other one fisting the front of Jisung’s chest as he’s holding Jisung for dear life.

Really, cute little fuckers.

How in the world did the previous loud bickering of them turned out into this huge cuddling session, Jeongin does not have an idea. Just now he saw Minho holding Felix down with mischief in his eyes and Felix almost crying for mercy. Now how the hell did Jisung get dragged into this?

“Should I wake him up?” Jeongin turns to Woojin, only to see the older gone to his side of the bed to retrieve his phone.

“Hyung, what’re you doing?” Woojin opens up his camera app and tip toes towards the sleeping youngsters, holds up his phone and snaps a couple of dozen of pictures. Jeongin rolls his eyes yet there’s an endeared smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Tell me you’re not planning on posting this on Twitter.”

“Exactly just that,” Woojin says excitedly, taking shots at different angles and zooms.

“Our Changlix and Minsung shippers will cry bloody tears, though.”

“All hail MinJiLix.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *cries bloody tears* jisung and felix is so cute i just cant uwuw


End file.
